Aircraft and other weapon systems are old, and structural damage from corrosion is a life-limiting factor on some of these aircraft. One of the factors contributing to corrosion is that existing preservative lubricating oils have not proven to be effective for more than a few days or weeks and therefore require repeated applications. The MIL-PRF-32033A specification is currently used by DoD services as a preservative lubrication oil to maintain aircraft. MIL-PRF-32033A is a specification of a general purpose, water-displacing, lubricating oil with preservative properties, and is intended for the lubrication and preservation of aircraft components. The oil is used as a general-purpose lubricant in all applications where water displacement, water-resistance, corrosion protection and/or low temperature performance is required.
The NAVAIR Corrosion Fleet Focus Team has indicated that the corrosion protection of the current lubricating oils is not sufficient and requires repeated applications. The goal of this invention is to develop high-performance general-purpose lubricating oil products, per MIL-PRF-32033A, to reduce the maintenance cost and meet the fleet needs. This invention will benefit the Naval Aviation Enterprise (NAE) by providing a more efficient, cost effective and high performance lubricating oil for aerospace applications. The cost savings will be realized through reduced maintenance costs and enhanced mission readiness.